In My Daughter's Eyes
by canadianagurl
Summary: What will the special agents do to save one little girl before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**In My Daughter's Eyes**

Saturday Morning

7864 K Street and Georgia

2:22am

She stood in front of the apartment building holding the small hands of her most precious possession. _Her baby girl was going to _

_live in a nice, warm, loving and secure home,_ she repeatedly thought to herself. _Something which she couldn't provide for _

_her child ever again. _Her memories of the past four years washed over her in a huge wave of emotion and pain. She could

clearly picture her late husband four years ago, giving her instructions if anything went wrong with him in the future. He told her to

take their unborn child to 7864 K Street and Georgia, apartment number 264. He told her this over and over again, ranting and

raving on how they were in danger in the past five weeks. The doctors had always needed to sedate him. If she hadn't made that

choice the doctors would have sent him away in some institution instead. The will he made had left her no choice but to leave their

baby girl on the front steps of a place that was foreign to her. As the memories faded away she walked across the concrete

walkway. If only she hadn't opened that letter, she muttered under her breath as she neared the building door. She took out a key

and let herself and her daughter in. After an elevator ride to the correct floor, she took the sealed envelope and placed it in the

heavily blanketed basket. She walked up to the apartment door and placed the basket on the welcome mat. She turned to her

tired daughter.

"Mommy is going to be right back baby. You just sit tight right here okay?"

"Okay. But mommy I'm twired. I wanna go to sweep."

"That's fine sweetie. Go to sleep. I'll be right back." She said as she kissed her baby girl's forehead. When she knew her precious

girl was fully asleep, she took one last look and walked away under the cover of early morning, not knowing that her daughter

would know the person sleeping behind the certain apartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience, all of you! Lately, I've been superbusy with school and all that jazz as grad stuff is coming up and not to mention provincials to study for! Anyways, as a treat, I've deceided to post extra long for you guys!

Happy Easter  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jack woke up to the smell of coffee that wafted to his bedroom door. As he slowly woke up, he went to the kitchen for his daily intake of caffeine. As he was about to sip his first cup, he heard a loud commotion of voices outside in the hallway. When he opened his front door, his neighbours were all gathered at their doorways, surprised to see a sleeping girl who was stirring from her deep slumber. Jack stared down at his welcome mat and was surprised to see the an envelope with his name scrawled on the front. Just as he was about to say something, he heard a terrified scream.

The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. So many pairs of eyes were staring down at her. She was scared and wanted her mommy. Turning around she bumped into a pair of pajama-clad legs. She looked up and was relieved at who she saw.

"Unca Jwack! Unca Jwack! I can't fwind mommy," she sobbed, clinging to one leg.

Jack bent down and scooped the little girl into his arms, desperately trying to calm her down.

"Shhh. It's okay Maggie. We'll find your mom okay?"

Maggie shaked her head. At that very moment, her stomach growled in hunger.

"Someone's hungry. I'll bet you want something to eat, huh? Why don't we go inside and find something for you." Jack bent down once more to grab the basket before one of his nosy neighbours would take a peek.

"See here Delores, you haven't been here long enough. Our Jack is as good as they get." Pete smugly said with his hand outstretched, waiting for Delores to hand over her five dollars. "Didn't I tell you that he'll take her in? Didn't I?"

"Yes you did Pete," Delores grumbled, detesting the old coot to the boot as she handed him a five-dollar bill. The seniors turned back into their own apartments, getting ready for the day.

Back into the safety of his apartment, Jack walked into his living room, placing the basket on the coffee table. He led Maggie into the kitchen.

"Okay Mags what do you want to eat?"

" Can I have-"

"May I have…"

"May I have Cheerios?"

"Sure."

"An' lotsa miwlk 'cause daddy says it gwood for you."

Jack grinned at Maggie as she pulled a chair and stood on top of it, trying to reach the carton of milk in the fridge.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
**  
Monday Morning  
7864 K Street and Georgia  
5:30 am

Jack woke up and stared at the sight before him. Maggie had crawled into the bed with him after she woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. Her chocolate brown hair, matching his own, was spread across the extra pillow. Peace washed over her face as she slept, looking like an angel.

As carefully as he could, Jack slid out of the queen-sized bed and headed for the bathroom. _What am I going to do? I can't just leave Maggie here all by herself. She probably won't respond well to daycare. From the way she's been clinging to me at the park. But if I bring her to work with me, how will I explain the situation to Assistant Director Kelly?_ Jack threw the last thought around in his mind, processing the pros and cons of the situation automatically after years as an agent. His mind in deep thought, he automatically walked to the kitchen as the coffeemaker automatically powered on the warmer. He held the note for what it seemed to be the nth time.

_Dear Jack,_

_You may not know me, but my name is Natalie Bishop. My husband, Lt. Colonel Joseph Bishop, past away five weeks ago and told me that under no conditions, whatsoever, that you would take care of our daughter. He also told me that the two of you have been friends for the longest time and that he deeply appreciated your friendship. But the events leading up to his death has me deeply puzzled and worried about our future and our safety. He seemed to be different during those last few weeks. He was agitated, always telling me to make sure that no one was following me wherever I go. And I'm scared that maybe his death wasn't by natural cause. And since he's been gone, I've been having the feeling that I'm being watched all the time. I've painstakingly taken the precautions to get here. Joe's last will and testament stated that you are to be Maggie's legal guardian. You are to adopt her if anything happens to me because Joe trusts in you completely. Since I trust my late husband's decision, I trust in you too. I've also included the necessary legal papers and Joe's will along with this letter in case you needed any backup information. Obviously, if anything happens to me, all of our possessions will be inherited by our daughter. Please take care of her. I needed to flee from home because it was endangering Maggie's wellbeing and childhood. Please don't try to contact me. I will be going into hiding. Joe has taught me well enough over the years for me to survive on my own. I love my daughter jack, but I will not be able to bear on the thought that Maggie would be harmed too if Maggie was along with me. And don't worry, I didn't break into your building. Joe had a spare key and had it sealed in an envelope, telling me to use it as a last resource. Thank you for everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalie Bishop_

He drank two cups of coffee before he checked the time on the stove. 6:20 am. He panicked at the time. He ran into his bedroom, trying not to waste more time than he already did.

"Maggie, time to wake up." Jack nudged her gently out of her sleep. "Come on Mags, time to get up. I need to go to work soon."

Maggie woke up from her dreamless sleep.

"It's time to get up Magster. I need to go to work soon." _Good going Hudson. You just had to say that to get the waterworks going again._ Jack mentally slapped himself.

"But I wanna go wit you Unca Jwack."

"Who said anything about you staying here by yourself? I'm taking you with me Mags."

"But when mommy an' daddy wenta work, they says I can't go wit them." Maggie pouted.

"That's not going to happen with me okay Mags? I love you too much to do that to you."

Maggie grinned, tightening Jack's heart at the innocence.

"Come on. Let's get a move on it soldier." Jack chased Maggie all the way to the bathroom as she squealed in delight and excitement. Wearing her Blues Clues t-shirt and matching capris that they bought over the weekend, she wandered to the kitchen to satisfy her stomach with food. But as she reached for the chair, Jack steered her towards the door, rushing to get to work. Who knew that it takes almost two hours to get a four year old to get dressed?

"Come on munchkin. Time to go."

"But I'm hungry."

"You can eat a couple of Pop Tarts in the car."

"But I wanna eat Cheerios."

"I think we've run out of Cheerios Mags."

"Here. You can work on this on the way out okay?"

"Okay," Maggie replied, as Jack handed her a Strawberry Pop Tart.

They were out the door in five minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reviews are always greatly appreciated. I hope you've all enjoyed this part. Next chapter will be up by either later today or tomorrow! Adios for now! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The usual legalese stuff about me not owning any of the STFBE characters except for the ones that I make up, blah, blah, blah. Now that's done, on with the story!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning  
Bullpen, Hoover Building  
8:45 am

"Well, look who decided to join us after all," Myles quipped sarcastically.

"And a good morning to you too Myles," Jack replied, walking slowly enough for Maggie, who was clinging onto his pant leg for security.

"Doggy!" Maggie squealed in delight. She ran towards Levi and gave him a big squeeze.

"Aww Magster, aren't you going to say hi?" Bobby spoke, pretending to be wounded.

"Hi Unca Bobby," Maggie giggled as she ran with Levi in tow towards Bobby. When Bobby was finished, Maggie went back to play with Levi as the rest of the team looked on in wonderment.

"Mags," Jack said as he crossed the room towards the pair. "Let go of the leash for now okay? I want you to meet some people first."

"But I wanna play wit doggy Unca Jwack," Maggie countered defensively, shaking her small pigtails to the side.

"I know you do munchkin. How about we make a deal here? I'll let you play with Levi here if you come with me for a minute to meet some of my friends. How's that sound? Think you can do that for me?"

Maggie nodded her head in agreement as Jack scooped her up into his arms. Her little arms encircling his neck for security.

"Okay, I think introductions are in order. Everyone, this is my goddaughter, Maggie. She's staying with me for a while. Maggie, this is pretty lady over here is your Aunt Sue and the dog is Levi. Then we have your Aunt Tara. She has really neat things for you to see later, kay?" Maggie's eyes lit up in excitement. And beside your Aunt Tara is your Aunt Lucy. Then we have your Uncle D and your Uncle Myles," Jack nodded his head to acknowledge each member of his hand-picked team. "Say hi," Jack whispered into Maggie's ear.

"Hi," Maggie complied shyly.

"How old are you Maggie?" Sue asked.

Maggie stuck out four of her small chubby fingers.

"Four! Wow! You're a big girl," Sue exclaimed.

Maggie smiled with pride at Sue's compliment. But just as quickly , the grin turned into curiosity.

"Unca Jwack, how come she talks funny?"

"Well, Sue is deaf. Just like your mommy is. If you want to talk to her, you just have to face her and talk the same way you're talking to me right now"

"Okay. Can I play wit doggy now?"

Jack chuckled at her train of thought and let her go. He went to his desk to start the workday.

Tara, Sue and Lucy were having a blast entertaining Maggie around the office, giving her a tour of the building, answering every question the bubbly four year old had. Tara, of course, lent Maggie her collection of fuzzy and wiggly pens for drawing pictures. Levi took his job seriously, watching Maggie's every move.

"Bobby, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Jack," Bobby replied. "What's up?"

"Not here. In the conference room."

Bobby followed Jack out of the bullpen as four pairs of curious eyes followed them crossing the room and out the doorway.

As the afternoon rolled around the bullpen, the team was finished with paperwork from the previous case that they had just finished a few days ago.

"Listen up boys and girls," D bellowed. "We have a new one. Hot off the presses."


	4. Chapter 4

As D distributed the rest of the case files, Jack opened the blue folder and started to read its contents. Once he was finished, he quickly turned on his computer and typed a quick email.

Sue and Luce,

Can one of you please take Maggie to the library?

I don't want her to hear any part of the briefing.

I'll fill you guys in later.

Jack

The lamp on Sue's desk blinked, catching her attention. As she was finishing the email, she turned to Lucy. Making sure that Maggie was preoccupied, Sue caught Lucy's attention. **Why don't you take Maggie to the library. I'll fill you in on the way home.** Sue signed.

"Maggie, want to go up to see the library?" Lucy asked, forcing excitement into her voice.

"Yeah! Can doggie come too?" Maggie turned to Sue.

"Sure. Why don't you call him over," Sue replied, signaling Levi to go.

When Lucy, Maggie and Levi were out of earshot, D started to brief the team on the new case, posting pictures of the victims and a map of DC. Tara was putting pink, green and yellow stickies all over the whiteboard.

"The victim, Natalie Bishop, was found in an empty warehouse out near Churchfalls," Tara started. "The DCPD don't think that this is a serial killer at work."

"Then why are we taking this case in the first place?" Myles asked in disdain.

"Because," Jack spoke in a low tone, "Natalie Bishop is the wife of the one and only Lt. Colonel Joseph Bishop."

"The Interrogator?"

"Yes Myles, The Interrogator." Bobby answered back, as he looked out the window near his desk.

A noticible silence fell over the group as the words sunk into their brains.

Sue, confused as ever, was the first person to break the defyning silence.

"So who is this Interrogator guy?"

"Joseph Bishop was the best interrogator on the Special Forces squad," Jack replied through his grim smile.

"What do you mean by was?" Tara asked Jack, not really believing what she was hearing. "Did you mean what I think you meant?"

"Yeah. He died five weeks ago."

"And you know this how?" Myles asked.

"Because Maggie is Joe's daughter," Jack revealed.


End file.
